Reunion
by spirithorse
Summary: On a cold day, Yugi gets a welcome visitor from his past. YxYY


**Author's Note:** This came about when I was reading the Study Series (Poison Study, Magic Study and Fire Study) and a plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. I actually wanted to turn this into a full fanfic, but I reserved the idea for an original story. But, still being bugged, I bring you smut…with a bit of plot since it seems that I can never do a pwp, plot just seems to pop up everywhere.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, this sort of thing would happen more often.

**Warning:** lemon

**

* * *

Reunion**

Yugi pulled the cloak around his body, hunching his shoulders as the wind blew across the walled yard, his gaze jumping to the bare trees that swayed in the fierce wind. A swing, abandoned now in the cold weather, moved crazily in the wind, Yugi's eyes fixed on the rope, watching as it swung. With the weight of the wooden seat on the other end of the rope, he could almost imagine that there was a body there, the body still swinging after the box was kicked out…Yugi shook his head, biting his lip to keep the whimper from escaping. Damn his nightmares, he was supposed to be over this. He didn't want the image of a swinging body to keep haunting him, he was exhausted enough as it was.

He looked up, staring at the nearly empty yard around him. The others had gone back to their homes or to the dining hall, Yugi was sure that Joey was in the latter. For a moment, he debated going into town to see his grandfather but decided to head back to his room; it would be too late to stay and chat with his grandfather at the rate he was moving through the yard. Besides, his mind was too focused on getting back to his rooms and curling up under his covers to try and get warm. Maybe, if he felt up to it, he would write a letter to Ryou; it had been months since he had last seen his friend.

Yugi winced at the thought, he hadn't done as he promised and written since he had gotten back home. Ryou had been his only friend after his capture in the raids that had happened along the coast, something that had just stopped only recently. The Dragon Kings of the south were finally returning their prisoners back home, but they all came with tales of captivity and horrors, most of them staring the famed assassin of the Dragon Kings. Yugi felt his heart pound faster at the mere thought of the assassin, scolding himself for thinking about the man before reaching out to pull open the door to his building, quickly squeezing in the small gap.

He sighed, glad to be out of the wind. He paused a moment to pull the hood of his cloak back before he began walking down the hall, heading for the stairs at the end. He barely paid attention to the other rooms, the building laid out like a dormitory. Perhaps it had been once, before nearly all of the youth were stolen away from their homes. Now it was a rehabilitation center, a place for the ones who had been enslaved to get used to the real world and have a chance to face their ghosts. They spent about two years here before moving out into the real world, Yugi shaking his head at the thought as he reached the stairs. Sometimes two years wasn't enough. Every day more reports were coming back of suicides.

His fingers trailed over the wood of the banister, Yugi watching them as he walked up the stairs, not really concentrating on where he was going. He had only been here for a few months, long enough to adjust to the new culture and to forget to write Ryou. Yugi flinched again at the thought of his friend, envious that Ryou had the courage to remain behind and escape the riots of the city. His friend was probably happy right now while Yugi…Yugi was missing something that he doubted he would have ever again. He sighed, suddenly hating himself for being dramatic.

Back in the south he had never been so dependent, if anything he had been dangerously independent, something that had gotten him in a lot of trouble. He had the exact opposite problem of most of the people here, he was perfect capable of acting on his own. The problem was, he was pining while he was doing it. He had left his whole life back in the south for the sake of his grandfather, something that he knew he would regret later. Once here there was no going back, ever.

Yugi reached the top off the stairs, glancing down the hall before walking towards his room, fumbling with the keys before finally getting the door open. He smiled to himself before swinging the door open, pausing when he saw a roaring fire in the fireplace, something that hadn't been there before. Immediately all his senses were on alert, Yugi scanning what parts of the room he could see before cautiously walking it, dropping his cloak haphazardly on the nearest chair. His hand strayed down to his side before he remembered that his knife wasn't there anymore, hating the sudden realization that he was defenseless. Yugi clenched his hand by his side before walking into the room, nearly creeping across the floor.

The door slammed shut, Yugi tensing for a split second before lurching forward, grabbing the letter opener on his desk before spinning around, pointing the dull blade at the shadows. It wouldn't do much for his self defense, but he could always inflict some sort of distracting injury before he went for his knife, his eyes jumping to the blade that was resting just out of reach at the end of his bed. He tensed as he heard laughter from the shadows, Yugi narrowing his eyes and forcing himself not to shake. He was not the same scared little boy who would be intimidated. "Who's there?"

His hand trembled as he watched the shadows move, tendrils shifting out into the light before swirling back on themselves, the letter opener dropping from his hand as he heard someone laugh from within the shadows. "Is that anyway to greet me, aibou?"

Yugi had a glimpse of red eyes sparkling with mirth before he threw himself at the man, jumping up at the last minute to wrap his arms and legs around the man. "Yami!"

Yami grunted, stumbling back into the wall as the tried to regain his balance. Yugi heard Yami chuckle, relaxing slightly as he felt the other man wrap his arms around him. "That's more like it." Yugi nuzzled Yami's chest, whimpering when one arm moved from its place on his back, Yami using his fingers to tip Yugi's chin up. The smile disappeared from Yami's face, the assassin suddenly serious. "How are they treating you here?"

"Good. Although I missed you."

"I missed you too, aibou." Yugi smiled to himself at that, managing to hold back a yelp of surprise when he heard Yami groan, watching as the crimson eyes darkened with lust. "Gods, I missed you."

Yugi didn't have a chance to respond before Yami leaned down to kiss him, Yugi sliding from Yami to stand on the floor. He tipped his head slightly to one side before opening his mouth, allowing Yami's tongue to explore. Yugi moaned, bringing his hands to tangle in Yami's hair, pulling him closer until they both had to pull back for air, Yugi reluctant to move away from Yami.

He snuggled closer to the assassin, running a hand down Yami's back as he tried to gather his scattered thoughts, his eyes widening as the most worrisome of them came back quickly. "What are you doing here?"

Yami looked confused. "I'm visiting you, aibou. You didn't expect me to just leave you to this without checking on you."

"No." Yugi shook his head, taking a step away before pacing towards the center of the room, running his hand through his hair. He could see Yami standing patiently within the shadows, Yugi swallowing before coming to a stop. "I mean, I love that you're here. But you shouldn't be here."

"Why not?" Yami crossed the space between them in two strides, Yugi allowing himself to be gathered in Yami's arms, clinging to his lover. "Is there something you wish to tell me, aibou?"

"No, nothing like that. Definitely nothing like that." Yugi shivered and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and trying to memorize the smell of his lover. Yami smelled like dust and spices, Yugi sighing as he nuzzled Yami's chest, trying to calm himself down. "They're out looking for you."

"They won't find me here."

"And what if they do?" Yugi opened his eyes, staring at the black shirt that Yami wore. "That little trick at the gallows might not work again. You could really die this time and…and…"

Yami's arms tightened around him. "Yugi?"

He bit his lip before turning his head so his words would be muffled in Yami's shirt, sure that the assassin would be able to hear them anyway. "I was so scared, so scared it wouldn't work."

"Yugi, don't worry about-"

"I saw you," Yami tensed that that, "on the scaffold, I saw you standing there. And then you looked up at me and you were so scared. If something could scare you, then it was worth being afraid of. You looked at me the entire time, even when they kicked the crate away. And, for a moment, I thought…I thought…"

"Sh, aibou, I'm here. I'm alright." Yugi nodded, trying to fight back the tears. He was stronger than this, but the memory had haunted him for months, in his waking hours and in his dreams. Having Yami back with him was soothing, but Yami was the only one he could talk to about this truthfully. For the others, he had to pretend that he was glad that the assassin had been caught or scared that Yami was still on the loose. He sighed and moved his head to rest on Yami's shoulder, feeling his lover shiver at that. "I would have never…If I had known…Yugi, you were the only thing that kept me from bolting too soon. You are my strength, Yugi, and my greatest weakness. I had to get you out of there, by any means."

"And then you didn't appear for months?"

"Months?" Yami started at that, the rebuke that Yugi had prepared dying at the confused look on Yami's face. The assassin stared at him for a while before brushing his fingers over Yugi's cheeks. "Oh, aibou, what have I put you through?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Yugi gave him a shaky smile before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'm stronger than that, Yami."

"But I didn't want you to go through any of this at all. I just wanted you safe."

"I'm safe here and especially now." Yugi smiled to himself, feeling some of his fear ebb away completely now that he had Yami in his arms, now that Yami hadn't disappeared and this hadn't turned out to be like one of his dreams. Yugi shifted, making sure to rub himself against Yami as he stood up straight, placing a kiss on the assassin's cheek before standing on his tip toes to whisper into Yami's ear. "They're better things we could be doing."

"A-aibou…"

Yugi hummed, licking the shell of Yami's ear before he forced himself to stop. "It's been months since I saw you and I have _missed_ you so."

Yami groaned at that, Yugi smirking to himself before he rubbed himself against Yami, unable to withhold his gasp of pleasure. He only had one moment to comprehend that before he was pulled up tightly against the assassin, Yugi tipping his head back to look up at his lover, only having a moment of clear thought before Yami kissed him.

The assassin's hand went to his shoulder, giving it a little push to ask Yugi to move backwards. He complied, backing towards the bed as he tried to stay in contact with Yami, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck and pulling him closer. He didn't want to forget this, how Yami felt against him, how Yami's kisses felt on his lips and neck. Yugi tilted his head back, gasping for air as Yami continued with his kisses, Yugi trembling against him. His legs hit the bed, Yugi grabbing onto Yami's shoulders as he was carefully lowered to the mattress.

Yami smiled down at him, wriggling out of the hold that Yugi had before tenderly picking him up and placing him on the center of the bed. Only then did the assassin follow him, propping himself carefully over Yugi and running a hand through his bangs, straightening them. Yugi whimpered, one hand reaching up for Yami's shoulder only for it to be caught, Yami kissing the back of it before setting it back down on the bed, their fingers still entwined. "Aibou, I-"

"Show me." Yugi smiled at the wide eyed look that Yami gave him. "Words are worth less than life to you."

"Never with you, Yugi."

"Still," Yugi reached up to caress Yami's cheek, wanting to wipe the somber look off his lover's face, "show me."

Yami stared down at him for a moment more before turning his head to kiss Yugi's palm, untangling his fingers from Yugi's other hand so he could run them down Yugi's neck and over his body. Yugi shivered, tilting his head back as Yami leaned over, the assassin pausing just above Yugi's lips, seeming to consider something for a while. "If you believe nothing else I say, then just believe this. I love you, Yugi."

He didn't get a chance to respond, Yami kissing him immediately. Yugi melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Yami and holding him close, his fingers tracing over the muscles in the assassin's shoulders through his shirt. His hands traced down over Yami's back, following the line of his spine before they reached the end of his shirt, Yugi brushing the tips of his fingers against the small patch of skin revealed there before pushing his hands under Yami's shirt, impatiently shoving it up further so he could run his hands over the warm skin.

Yami's lips slipped from his at the contact, the assassin dropping his head to rest on Yugi's shoulder as he trembled, Yugi unable to stop the shiver that ran through his body at the hot puffs of air that brushed against the skin of his neck. He felt more than heard Yami gulp, pressing himself up against the assassin with a moan. "Clothes."

"Can't…shadows…"

"They won't hurt me, Yami." Yugi let his hands slide down Yami's back, the assassin gasping again before wrapping his arms around Yugi. He cooed at the motion, turning his head to rub his cheek against Yami's. "Please."

Yami still hesitated, Yugi groaning before pulling his hands out from under Yami's shirt, the assassin relaxing at that. Yugi shook his head, grabbing onto Yami's shoulders and quickly rolling them over, smiling down at the confused assassin. Without waiting for Yami to recover, Yugi reached for his shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it off the bed, watching Yami's gaze trail over his chest. Yugi just smirked, resting one hand on his hip as he watched Yami twitch slightly, squeezing his thighs tightly against Yami's hips. He resisted the urge to lean forward and kiss Yami, reaching instead for his lover's wrists, pulling until Yami's hands rested on his chest.

Yugi's eyes fluttered closed as Yami propped himself up to run his hands over Yugi's chest, feeling Yami's fingers tentatively explore, caressing him carefully like he was going to break. The fingers gained speed as they brushed over Yugi's stomach, Yugi sucking his stomach in at the slightly ticklish touch. Yami touch grew firmer then, no longer teasing caresses, his fingers seeking out the places that would make Yugi shiver. Yugi bit his lip, trying to muffle the little whimpers of pleasure as Yami expertly found those spots, unable to stop himself from grinding on Yami's lap. His lover groaned before sitting up, Yugi lowering his hands to rest on Yami's stomach to feel the assassin's muscles working.

Yami kissed his stomach before lowering himself back down to the bed, Yugi following the motion. He leaned forward seeking out Yami's lips. He could feel Yami's fingers brushing over his sides, skimming over the skin just above Yugi's pants, dipping under the waistband a few times. Yugi whined against his lover's lips, pressing his pelvis against Yami's. His fingers fumbled with the hem of Yami's shirt, gasping when Yami pressed a hand to his stomach, pushing him away slightly. Yugi went to protest, the words fleeing from his mind as Yami eased his pants over his hips, Yugi trembling as he lifted himself from Yami, allowing him to slip his pants completely off before pressing back against Yami.

They rolled over, Yami turning his attention to Yugi's neck, nipping and kissing it as he ran his hands over Yugi's sides. Yugi mewled as Yami quickly found a sensitive spot, pushing his hands back under Yami's shirt and running his hands over the muscles there and shivering. He would have taken the time to explore Yami's torso, but he hadn't seen his lover in months, and his old fear urged him faster. Yugi gripped the shirt before pulling it over Yami's head, heaving to push Yami's head away for a moment to wrestle it off of him and throw it to the floor. His hands skimmed over the muscles of Yami's chest, unable to stop himself from one quick touch before he was reaching for Yami's pants, wrestling the belt off before pushing them down.

A quiet whimper of disappointment escaped him as Yami rolled away from him, Yugi propping himself up long enough to watch as Yami pulled off his pants, growling and reaching for his lover as soon as the material was off of Yami's legs. Yugi pulled Yami back down on top of him, a moan escaping as their skin rubbed against each other, Yami muffling his moan against Yugi's shoulder. They rocked against each other, Yugi wrapping a leg around Yami's waist to keep him close, tipping his head back and closing his eyes. He whined at the first touch of the shadows, their cold tendrils running lightly over his throat before winding their way up his arms, Yugi torn between the shadow's cool touch and Yami's hot kisses, his head spinning from the two sensations.

He was distracted from the first slick touch to his entrance, Yugi spreading his legs to allow Yami more access as he felt his lover kiss his chest. He bit his lip, at the slight burn, Yami's finger hurting more than it should have. But, then again, he had been without for months, just the thought of that making him moan, pressing up against Yami in desperation. He wanted to feel his lover in him now. Yugi reached for Yami, trying to tell him of his predicament only to have his hand fall to Yami's head, stroking his lover's hair as Yami pushed another finger into him, scissoring them.

"Oh, how I have missed you, aibou." Yami nuzzled his stomach, Yugi whimpering and thrusting back on Yami's fingers. "I've missed all of this."

"Y-Yami!" Yugi choked on Yami's name, trying to keep from waking his neighbors. No one could find them like this. No one could take Yami away from him again. Yugi pressing his head back against the bed with a groan, biting his lip as Yami pressed against his prostate again, trying not to scream. If they had been in another place, he wouldn't have held himself back, but it wasn't worth Yami getting caught.

His breath left him in a rush as Yami pulled his fingers out, Yugi rolling his hips upwards in the hopes that he would be filled again, relaxing when Yami reached out with one hand to stroke his thigh. "Patience, aibou."

Yugi shook his head, reaching up for Yami only to encounter a bunch of shadows, watching as they twirled around his wrist and began to explore his body, taking the absence of their master to their advantage. Yugi grabbed fistfuls of the sheets at their touch, trembling as they moved over his body, rubbing against him. He fought against the little noises that rose in his throat, giving in as the tendrils wound around his neck, seeking out his sensitive spots and rubbing against them. Yugi squeezed his eyes shot, losing his battle a moment later as a mewl escaped his mouth, feeling the shadows continue their tender touches.

A growl made him open his eyes, Yugi looking up as Yami shooed the shadows away, the tendrils moving obediently away for their master. Yami moved between Yugi's legs, the head of his erection pressing against Yugi's entrance. Yugi looked up at his lover before nodding, arching up as Yami pushed into him. It burned slightly, Yugi biting his lip only to release it in a breathy scream, pressing back against Yami to try and get him deeper, but Yami held him still, the assassin resting his head against Yugi's shoulder.

They lay in forced stillness for a moment, both of them panting harshly. It was Yugi who encouraged movement, bucking up and moaning as Yami slid a little deeper. His lover kissed his shoulder before pulling out and gently pushing back in, Yugi shaking his head and wrapping his legs around Yami's waist, trying to encourage him to move faster. Instead he got the breathy whisper, "One moment."

Yugi was going to pout when Yami hit his prostate, Yugi managing to bite back his scream. He caught a hint of a smirk from his lover before Yami started to move faster, pushing deep into him with every thrust. Yugi closed his eyes, reaching up for Yami's shoulders and pulling him close. He wanted to feel Yami against him, wanted to try and merge with Yami so he would never lose him again.

"Look at me, aibou." Yugi whimpered and tried to open his eyes, closing them again as he fought back another scream as Yami hit his prostate. He felt shadows trace over his face as Yami lost his control over them, a sure sign that his lover was getting close; but Yugi was too far gone to process that. He whimpered and bucked up, hearing Yami groan before kisses were placed on his neck, the shadows moving out of Yami's way. "Aibou, look. I want to see you."

Yugi nodded, forcing his eyes open so he could look at Yami, his gaze going from his lover's crimson eyes to Yami's body, watching the play of muscles with a strange fascination before his gaze darted back up to Yami's eyes. "K-kiss me."

Yami fell hungrily to his lips, Yugi moaning and the messy onslaught. Their lips met and slipped over each other, the kiss too clumsy to be passionate, but neither of them were concentrating on the kiss, too entranced with the feel of the other.

He gripped Yami's shoulders tighter, pulling away from the kiss, gasping for breath. "Close. Yami, I-"

"I love you, Yugi." Yami grunted as he thrust in, his head dropping back to Yugi's shoulder. "Love…so much…aibou."

Yugi moaned, quickly pulling Yami closer so he could nip at his lover's shoulder, biting down when he came to muffle his scream. He felt Yami continue to thrust, the steady rhythm breaking up into a series of wild thrusts until Yami came, Yugi's eyes rolling back at the feeling of Yami's release inside of him.

They both slumped to the bed, Yugi opening his eyes a crack to watch as the shadows stroked over their bodies, tumbling over Yami's skin to rub against his. Yugi smiled and worked to open his hand, releasing the sheets and flipping his hand over so it was palm up, cooing as a few of the shadows curled into his hand, wrapping around his fingers and wrist as they sought to get closer.

"They missed you." Yugi shifted, looking at Yami out of the corner of his eye. He would have turned his head, but he felt too good and he didn't want to disturb Yami; the warmth and weight of his lover's body felt amazing after being alone for so long. Yami seemed to understand, nuzzling him. "They missed their light, as did I."

Yugi just hummed as a response, letting his fingers go slack and watching as the shadows played over them, never straying down his arm and close to their master until Yami raised his head; then they shuddered and disappeared. Yugi stared at his empty hand for a moment before raising it to rest on Yami's back, urging him down again. "Just a while longer."

"You'll get cold."

"Not with you." Yugi smiled. "You're as good as a furnace."

Yami chuckled at that, settling down again, still buried in Yugi. Yugi took the moment to run his fingers through Yami's hair eventually lengthening the caress until he was running his palm over Yami's back, the assassin nearly purring at the attention. "How long will you stay?"

His lover's eyes opened slowly, Yami not raising his head from where it rested on Yugi's chest. "A couple of days. A week at most. I have to show Bakura and my cousin that I'm still alive."

"And what then?" Yugi hated that he sounded so needy, turning his head away to stare at one of the walls.

He tensed as shadows stroked over his face, encouraging him to turn his head so he could look down into crimson eyes, Yami smiling at him. The shadows were replaced with Yami's hand, the assassin's fingers stroking Yugi's skin. "Then I'll see what Seto wants of me. As soon as I am done, I'll come back. He knows how to reach me."

"You should lay low for a while."

"I just may do that." Yami hummed to himself. "A vacation sounds nice and I think I've found the perfect spot. Besides, I need to be sure that you're safe."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know you can." Yami nodded slowly. "But this is more for my peace of mind that yours. I don't want to lose you, aibou."

"Yeah, but-"

"I have ways of escaping, you don't. I need to know that you are safe to keep living."

Yugi nodded slowly. "And if I'm not."

"Then I'll take you away, take you to a place where no one can find you and stay there with you until the end of our days."

"Sounds nice."

Yami gave him a sleepy smile. "Sounds perfect to me. Just you and me, aibou, like it was before."

"Yeah." Yugi went back to running his fingers through Yami's hair, the assassin sighing and closing his eyes, drifting off to sleep. Yugi smiled to himself at that, feeling proud that Yami trusted him enough to sleep in his presence, sure that Yami had set the shadows to watch over him, a force of habit. He yawned, feeling Yami sigh and shift so that he would crush Yugi, the move making Yugi's smile broaden for a moment. "Sleep tight, my assassin. I love you."

Yami muttered his own reply, Yugi only catching the tail end. "-too, aibou."

_

* * *

Please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome._


End file.
